


Trouble in River City

by applecameron



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-11
Updated: 2005-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	

Hutch's eyes opened halfway.

"Whoa." The sentiment almost bore repeating. Whoa. Something was very, very wrong. "What happened?" It felt like a herd of elephants sat on his chest.

Doctor and nurse types were milling around him and someone was shouting "I wanna see him!" over and over again.

He closed his eyes.

***

The next time they opened, it was to flourescent hospital lights and Dave Starsky's face. The former, overhead, the latter, off to his left. In a chair. Snoring, faintly.

Hutch cleared his throat and saw the other man jump to alertness.

"Hey." Starsk leaned in, smiling. "There's people trying to sleep in here." He put his hand on Hutch's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was one of 'em. Anyone ever tell you you snore?" But joking took the wind right out of him, he had to be quiet for a minute after that. Gather his strength up.

Starsky knew the score. He just waited.

Finally, "what happened?"

"You went away."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Starsk looked like he was hurting, some terrible pain eating him from the inside out. "But they brought you back, buddy."

"Good job. You got the guy?" There was a fuzzy memory of a shadow rising up, and something hitting him, and a sound.

"Yeah. I got the guy."

He reached out for Starsky's hand and the other man met his, enfolding him in warm fingers. "'M not goin' anywhere, now." His eyes were closing of their own will.

"That's right, babe." Someone kissed his forehead. "I got you."

It smelled like Starsk, so that meant it was OK.

He slept.


End file.
